Asuna Realizes Something
by Koolkat955
Summary: ALO arc when Asuna is trapped in that cage.Just an idea. So far only a two-shot. (I'm bad at summaries, but I promise that the story is better) This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first "fanfic". I use quotation marks because usually fanfics involve cool plot or something. This is just something that pretty much everyone who's seen SAO has thought at one point. Anyways,here ya go!

Asuna's POV

Day 3:

'How will I get out of here?' I thought in despair as I walked towards the bars of my cage. 'I don't know the code! It could be anything! If only there was another…way…to...' My thoughts trailed off as I held onto the bars so I didn't lose my balance and…fall…out…I facepalmed. "I am such an idiot." I said as I climbed out of my cage from between the bars. "Now…how to get down..." This part is gonna be a little bit tricky. Wait…

~~~ _Flashback: Day 1_ ~~~

 _I grimaced as Oberon stepped closer to me and smirked. "Kirito will come for me! I'm sure of it! He's probably almost here already!" I said confidently. Oberon grinned. "Now now, Titania, don't be so sure. I've made it so it impossible to get to the top! There's a force field just below the branches, you see. No one can get past it."_

~~~ _Flashback end_ ~~~

I grinned. 'Perfect! I can just jump down and it'll catch me! Alright,here goes nothing!' I thought as I jumped.

After a little while of free falling,I began to approach the lowest branches, and braced myself for impact. A few seconds later,I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) to see that was still falling,and that the ground was approaching rapidly. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. 'Oh crud,he didn't say that no one could go _down_!' I squeezed my eyes shut,not wanting to see my rapidly approaching death. I hit the ground, and everything went dark.

This was only supposed to be one chapter. I swear it was only supposed to be one chapter. Oops…? Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If there's any way you think I can improve, I'm all ears! Or in this case, eyes. I prefer constructive criticism, but if you want to flame me, I can feed it to Natsu or give it to Mustang. See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

Asuna POV

I open my eyes and take in my suroundings. Or at least what I can, considering the fact that I'm lying on a bed. I sit up,and immediately regret it as I feel a wave of nausea hit me,along with a migraine. I raise my hand up to my head to try to massage it away, and my hand hits something metal. 'What the…?' I wonder. I feel around a little bit more and realize that it's the Nerve Gear! Im out of the game? How? I thought I just died! Wait,that's right! I wasn't in SAO when I died! I take the Nerve Gear off and stare at it. I really am out of the game. I hear the door open, and look over to see Nobuyuki Sugō staring at me in shock. "A-Asuna?! But-but how?!" He exclaimed, astonished. I tilted my head innocently. "Is there a problem?" I asked, my voice cracking from lack of use. "Er—n-no! Of course not! I'm DELIGHTED to see you awake!" I narrowed my eyes. He sounded like he could hardly bear to say that. I pretended I hadn't noticed and smiled sweetly at him. "Well that's wonderful! Now, could you please go tell the doctor that I'm awake? I don't think I'll be able to even stand, given how weak, pathetic, and defenseless I am." He nodded forcefully. "O-of course. I'll be right back."

Kirito POV

"Let me see Asuna!" I half yelled at the nurse. I probably shouldn't be yelling in a hospital. Oh well. "Sir, I told you, she already has a visitor!" The nurse said nervously. "So?! Let me in with the other guy! What's so wrong with that?!" I asked furiously. Ugh, they're so strict here! "Sir—" the nurse was cut off as some official looking dude walked out of the room and whispered in the nurse's ear. The nurse's eyes widened. "What is it?! What's going on?! Is Asuna okay?!" I asked. "Kirito?" I heard a weak voice say from inside the room. I know that voice! "Asuna!" I responded as I pushed past the nurse and suit guy. I skidded to a stop once I was inside. "Asuna…" I said. "Kirito! Hi! I missed you! Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just stand there! C'mere!" She said, smiling. I smiled back and walked up to her. Once I was close enough, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried…!" I whispered into her ear. "Yeah, yeah. I missed you too. But listen, I know why the others didn't wake up." My eyes widened, but I stayed where I was so if anyone came in, it would look like we're just hugging. "It's Sugō. He's Oberon, the Fairy King, and Game Master of ALO. Now I know what you're thinking. You can NOT go into the game to defeat him. He's the GAME MASTER. It won't work. All you have to do is bring someone like the police or someone equally important in here so I can explain everything and get him sent to jail." She said, not even bothering to lighten the mood. Wait a sec…"I was not planning on going into the game to defeat him!" I tried to defend. Asuna sniggered. "Sure, Kirit—Kazuto. Sure." I huffed. "But wait, how will that free the other players?" I asked. "Oh that's easy. There's a lot of ways. Hackers, police could go into the game, or police could just get Sugō to free them in exchange for a reduced sentence in jail. Easy." She replied easily. Huh. She really planned this out. Wow. "Alright, I'll do it. Thanks for telling me all that. I'll be back later." I gave her one last squeeze before standing up straight and walking out.

A/N: Welp. Looks like it's gonna be a three shot. Oops. I mean, I would just end it here, but I hate stories finishing without a conclusion. If you guys have any story ideas, or even just have some input, leave a review! I like seeing what people have to say! See ya next chapter!


End file.
